1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical apparatus of the type having a C-arm on which a component, such as a radiation transmitter, is mounted, with the C-arm being adjustable along its circumference by means of a mount which holds the C-arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A medical apparatus having a C-arm of the type described above which supports a radiation transmitter is commercially available from Siemens AG, designated SIREMOBIL 2000. The C-arm is adjustable along its circumference by means of guideways which are provided at a rear of the C-arm, and which engage the mount which holds the C-arm. The leads for the radiation transmitter, as well as for a radiation receiver, are internally guided in the C-arm. The leads are guided in a recess in the interior of the C-arm, as described in German OS 3406221.